


Мира

by Falde



Series: 4 [1]
Category: EXID (Band), GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Наверное, он просто слишком соскучился по Хиён. С его загруженным расписанием и её промоушеном времени для встреч остаётся ещё меньше, чем прежде, а звонки и переписка спасают мало.





	Мира

**Author's Note:**

> Переменная _Мира_ — одна из самых интересных звёзд. В течение своего периода 331,65 дня она меняет свой блеск от 2,0m, становясь самой яркой в созвездии, до 10,1m, оказываясь невидимой даже в бинокль.
> 
> бета - .Крист

_Опишите свой идеальный тип_ , просит интервьюер после фотосессии для очередного журнала.

 _Как выглядит ваше идеальное свидание_ , подмигивает в камеру ведущая во время съёмок развлекательной программы.

 _Как бы ты признался девушке в чувствах, гэгэ_ , спрашивает один из коллег за кулисами нового китайского шоу.

Вопросы повторяются раз за разом, проскальзывают из одного разговора в другой и выскакивают в самый неожиданный момент, когда их не ждёшь совершенно. Это немного утомляет. Конечно, тему отношений затрагивают в индустрии годами, и фанатов это зачастую интересует едва ли не больше всего остального, но Джексону всё ещё кажется, что люди придают слишком большое значение личной жизни артистов.

Серьёзно, почему бы им вместо этого не заострять внимание на творчестве? 

Колокольчик на входе в кафе негромко звенит, когда Джексон открывает дверь, и этот звук действует успокаивающе. Как сигнал, что все проблемы и заботы сейчас останутся позади, за пределами здания, и о них можно будет ненадолго забыть.

Джексон по привычке оглядывается по сторонам — эта улица всегда тихая, практически безлюдная, можно не бояться лишних ушей, глаз, фанатов с камерами и журналистов в кустах, но лучше лишний раз перестраховаться и посмотреть вокруг, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Девушка за стойкой вежливо кланяется ему, и он здоровается в ответ, переключая внимание на дальний угол помещения.

Конечно же, она уже пришла.

— Долго ждёшь, нуна? — спрашивает Джексон, подойдя к столику, скрытому за изящной ширмой и горшком с драценой. 

Хиён поднимает взгляд, улыбается и качает головой. Наедине она всегда улыбается так — искренне и немного неуверенно. Словно это не она здесь — главная звезда и мечта множества парней по всему миру. 

Между ней на сцене и за её пределами не такая уж и большая разница, Хиён открытая и искренняя всегда. Но без сотен снимающих камер она позволяет себе расслабиться. Позволяет ошибаться, признаваться в слабостях и говорить абсолютно всё, что придёт в голову.

И это очаровательно.

— Я недавно пришла, — Хиён растерянно теребит браслеты на своей руке. — Но уже сделала заказ и за тебя.

Хиён выглядит явно чем-то обеспокоенной, и Джексон даже не успевает спросить, в чём дело, — официантка, будто ждавшая её слов, подходит, ставит на стол тарелки, тем самым вызывая у Джексона удивление. Потому что Хиён заказала боккымпап, а это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Возможно, она слишком хорошо его знает. Или это какая-то особенная интуиция, которой не хватает ему самому.

Но глядя на его лицо, Хиён облегчённо выдыхает. Кажется, она переживала, что прогадала с выбором, и этот факт не может не вызвать доброй улыбки и чего-то по-мальчишески щемящего внутри.

— Как твои съёмки? — спрашивает она. — Ты выглядишь уставшим.

Выглядит, конечно же. Постоянные перелёты, мероприятия и выступления отразятся на любом, и Джексону бы сейчас пойти домой отдыхать, но он не может.

Не хочет.

Наверное, он просто слишком соскучился по Хиён. С его загруженным расписанием и её промоушеном времени для встреч остаётся ещё меньше, чем прежде, а звонки и переписка от тоски спасают мало.

Даже если расстояние уже стало привычной и обыденной вещью. Такой же неизменной, как и всё остальное. Такой же неизменной, как и он.

Джексон всегда такой, какой есть — искренний, яркий и громкий, заполняющий своим присутствием всё пространство. Но рядом с Хиён он неожиданно тихий, и это получается как-то само собой. 

Как будто он пытается укрыться в тени Хиён (чтобы остаться с ней навсегда).

— Тебе кажется, нуна. Настоящий мужчина никогда не устаёт, — говорит Джексон самым серьёзным тоном, на который только способен. Шутка получается не очень удачной, но он слишком вымотан, чтобы придумать что-то получше. Потом, когда он будет чувствовать себя более живым, можно будет и шутить нормально, и рассказать пару забавных историй, участником которых ему довелось стать.

У Хиён во взгляде отчётливо видно «потом мне всё расскажешь», но она не задаёт никаких вопросов и осторожно заправляет прядь волос за ухо, прежде чем склоняется над своей тарелкой, и в этом жесте есть что-то лёгкое и очень уютное, отчего Хиён кажется ещё прекраснее.

У Джексона в телефоне — десятки совместных фотографий. Но фотографий одной Хиён — такой беззаботной, задумчивой, смеющейся и смотрящей куда угодно, но только не в камеру — и вовсе не счесть.

— Ты как-то мало ешь, — вздыхает она, заметив практически не тронутую тарелку с едой. — Может, тебе снова в джунгли съездить? Пробудишь свой скрытый аппетит.

Джексон коротко смеётся. «Закон джунглей» — это ценное воспоминание для них обоих, потому что именно с поездки в Никарагуа всё и началось. Сложно не подружиться с человеком, когда ты проводишь рядом с ним сутки напролёт, и при этом видишь его без макияжа, перепачканным грязью и едой, заспанным и потерянным, борющимся с трудностями выживания в дикой среде. И поддерживать связь после этого — даже не учитывая совместные съёмки для «Еженедельного айдола», звонки в рамках других шоу и встречи за кулисами, — тоже совершенно нормально.

Просто в определённый момент, где-то между сообщениями в какао и смехом Хиён во время телефонного разговора, его братская привязанность разрослась до размеров сверхновой и смела с ног неожиданно ожидаемой влюблённостью.

(Джексон думает, что как-то так обычно это и происходит, но не то чтобы у него был богатый опыт в подобных вещах.)

— Я на строгой диете. — Джексон пожимает плечами. — Что-то поправился за последнее время.

— И где там ты поправился! — возмущается Хиён, смерив его внимательным взглядом. — Придумал себе проблему. Давай, пока ты не опустошишь свою тарелку, мы отсюда не уйдём.

— Но нуна… — его попытки возразить оказываются проигнорированы, а Хиён берёт немного риса из пиалы и подносит к его лицу, осторожно подставив ладонь под ложку.

— Никаких «но нуна», Джексон Ван,— недовольно говорит Хиён и хмурится. — Ты только с самолёта, перед которым у тебя были твои бесконечные съёмки всего на свете. Диета подождёт, сейчас тебе надо поесть нормально.

И это — одно из тех качеств, которые он особенно ценит. Потому что Хиён, хрупкая и вызывающая желание постоянно защищать её от мира, и сама прекрасно умеет оберегать окружающих.

Он послушно съедает рис, за что получает обратно свою ложку и одобрительную улыбку в придачу, а Хиён переключает внимание на собственную порцию.

Иногда Джексону жаль, что эту её сторону видит только он, и что все их встречи ограничиваются незаметными повседневными вылазками — в кафе (тихие, надёжные, безлюдные), в караоке (тайком и украдкой), в кино (приватные вечерние сеансы, проверенные молчаливые сотрудники). Ему жаль, потому что Хиён особенная, с ней легко, и он не прочь показать миру, что ему с ней повезло. И потому что на людях реакция Хиён на все слова и шутки выглядела бы ещё забавнее и очаровательнее. Но даже выбраться на отдых с участниками собственной группы, не встретив при этом фанатов, — проще, чем пойти с девушкой на свидание и не получить после него кучу скандальных статей и недовольство общества, которому всегда до всего есть дело, даже если его это никак не касается. Но Джексон всё равно пытался, даже если его идеи были далеки от идеала.

Впервые он позвал Хиён на свидание через несколько дней после того, как предложил встречаться. Это был поход в боулинг, отпечатавшийся в памяти разговорами, заразительным смехом и попытками научить Хиён выбивать страйк и делать кручёный бросок. В конце вечера Джексон взял её за руку, и в самом жесте не было ничего особенного — он уже неоднократно делал это и на «Законе джунглей», и во время «Еженедельного айдола». Но Хиён отвела взгляд, осторожно погладила его руку большим пальцем, и вот это уже было чем-то новым.

Второе свидание вышло спонтанным. Неожиданно для самого себя он позвонил Хиён, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли она сыграть в пейнтбол, а она согласилась. И в итоге оказалась достойным противником. Она была меткой, быстрой и ловкой, Джексон даже сбился со счёта, когда количество полученных им ранений перевалило за двадцать. Но это было весело, а когда после игры Хиён сняла с него маску и игриво растрепала его волосы ещё больше, Джексон не удержался и, перехватив кисть, поцеловал её в центр ладони.

В декабре им повезло найти немного свободного времени, чтобы съездить на Чеджу и прогуляться там по малолюдному парку, посидеть в тихой кофейне, зажечь бенгальские огни вечером на веранде. А в последний день они выбрались к морю, одинокому, холодному и пронзительно синему, и пока Хиён загадывала желание, бросая монетку в воду, Джексон ждал её в стороне. Она обернулась, спрятав руки в карманах, и просто стояла, глядя на него. Хиён казалась счастливой и расслабленной, её губы трогала мягкая улыбка, а в волосах и воротнике куртки путались снежинки, и это было одним из самых красивых зрелищ, которые Джексон когда-либо видел.

(— Я и не знал, что ты такой романтик, хён, — засмеялся Югём, когда Джексон рассказывал о поездке Марку и БэмБэму, ведь кто может понять друг друга лучше, чем АмериТайКонг. И Югёму, которого никто не звал, но он всё равно пришёл.

— Посмотрю на тебя, когда ты будешь устраивать свидания, — отмахнулся Джексон.

Югём очень по-взрослому показал ему язык и спрятался от полетевшей в него подушки за Марком.)

Иногда Джексон прокручивает в своей голове другие варианты ответов на извечные вопросы об отношениях.

Например, он может сказать, что в его понимании признаваться в чувствах стоит импульсивно, не заготавливая заранее длинную речь и не тратя время на поиск красивых фраз. Лучшее признание — самое простое и искреннее, в котором высказаны все накопившиеся мысли.

Может сказать, что для него не имеет значения, где и как будет проходить свидание, потому что самый главный фактор «идеальности» — это хорошо проведённое вместе время, и порой для этого достаточно только присутствия и взаимопонимания.

Может сказать, что Хиён — это не его идеальный тип, у него вообще нет какого-то конкретного типа, и он даже не думал встречаться с кем-либо. Но Хиён вошла в его жизнь как-то очень естественно, а _без неё_ потом стало сложно.

Иногда Джексон смотрит на Хиён и думает, что пускай наедине с ней он обычно спокойнее и тише обычного, но вместе они, определённо, сияют невообразимо ярко.

— Нуна, — говорит Джексон внезапно, подперев щёку ладонью и глядя, как Хиён поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд. — Кажется, я так и не сказал несколько важных вещей. Я тебя люблю. А ещё я соскучился.

Ложка с негромким звоном падает в пиалу, а Хиён пытается прикрыть руками своё стремительно краснеющее лицо. Джексон довольно щурится.

Он действительно не задумывается над словами, когда хочет выразить чувства.


End file.
